Corazones Rotos
by Michesica
Summary: Proximamente un tríangulo amoroso!, Harry tendra que decidir ! en la vida hay MUCHAS dificultades una de ellas es el AMOR... se NECESITAN LECTORES PARA QUE ESTO SIGA!
1. CELOS MALDITOS CELOS

Bueno primero debo de presentarme cierto?

Mi nombre es: Michelle

msn es: (por si les interesa digo, no? )

Y como diske ya me presente ahora una entradita del fic (que espero que se les haga pausico (n/a: se irán acostumbrando a mis palabras raras) esta un poco raro pero con que le guste a uno con eso tengo para seguir subiendo lo jejeje . ESPERO REVIEWS ¬¬ eee!!! Jejej.

Capitulo 1. CELOS MALDITOS, CELOS

En una habitación no muy oscura (la sala común) se encontraba peleando una pareja…

-YA ME CANSE DE TUS CELOS ENFERMISOS DEAN!!-gritaba una pelirroja bastante irritada; esta era Ginny Weasley. (n/a: Ginebra Weasley OK!, pero es que no me gusta ese nombre jejej).

-NI CREAS QUE CON ESO LOGRARAS… ERES UNA…-dio un muchacho cabello (borreguito?) abombado moreno.(Dean)

-NO NO, QUE IBAS A DECIR?!, ESPERO POR LO NUSTRO QUE NO SEA LO QUE PIENSO-dijo Ginny levantando la mano derecha.(n/a: no lo iba a golpear ee solo, pues como q regañando jejej).

-Y SI ASI FUERA QUE?...-no pudo terminar lo que dijo ya que lo interrumpió un golpe en la mejilla-UNA CACHETADA!! Te atreves a golpearme?-al voltear a verla, lo consume una ira (n/a: muy raro en Dean lose..) y se deja llevar por el momento, se la devuelve (la cachetada) de tal forma que sale desplomada al suelo.

-mejor hablamos en otro momento-se levanto y salio corriendo la pelirroja dejando a su cabellera un fresco trayecto…(sale de la sala común)

Pero ella no se había dado cuenta que alguien corría tras ella.

-GINNY!! Espera! GINNY!, GINEVRA!!- decía un chico de ojos verde esmeralda (n/a: quien?).

Ginny volteo sin pensar y noto a Harry corriendo tras ella; (Harry se encontraba tras la puerta de la sala común cuando oyó alguien gritando adentro, vio a Ginny salir corriendo y fue tras ella).Ella corría lo mas rápido que podía pero Harry tenia mejor condición (n/a: con eso de que su vida corre peligro a cada segundo).

-QUE PASA ESTAS BIEN…?-dijo Harry desesperado pero Ginny ya se había parado en un lugar…el lago, el famoso lago.

Ginny llego y se sentó en el pasto tras un árbol voluminoso que escondía por completo su gran figura (n/a: fiu fiu lose jeje) frente al lago.

-AM cojf (tosió un poco) ESTAS BIEN?-dijo mas bien grito, es que ya se había acostumbrado a gritar con la corrida y todo..

-(puso sus piernas frente a su cara para ocultar sus lagrimas) am si Harry gracias, pero si no te importa, me gustaría estar sola-dijo entre sollozos y lagrimas.

-Ginny por favor en serio quieres estar sola?-dijo ya bajando la voz y sentándose a lado suyo- por que en estos momentos es cuando más se necesita a un amigo (aunque ni siquiera se que es lo que tienes pero…)pensó.

-lo siento… … … … … … es solo que ya no aguanto mas!!-dijo la pelirroja descubriéndose la cara y dejando ver su cara roja por las lagrimas, para ver el rostro de Harry.

-am quieres q traiga a Hermione o …-dijo el ojiverde

-(se quedo unos segundos contemplando el lago) no gracias estoy bien pero es solo que no comprendo por que Dean es así me desconcierta!-dijo la pelirroja.

-……-el chico de pelo azabache trato de averiguar por que debieron de haber peleando ahora.

-creo que seria mas fácil…- revoloteaban locas ideas en la pelirroja cabeza (MUY locas)

-que?!-pregunto el ojiverde, algo inseguro de que estuviera hablando con el.

-que?, a si que are un plantón (como el de Oaxaca no?) –dijo con una sonrisa poco convencional.

-e?- respondió Harry.

- y me convertiré en lesbiana así no tendré por que asociarme con los… los HOMBRES!!-dijo la pelirroja ahora un poco disgustada.

Harry solo captó HOMBRES Y LESBIANA, muy mala mezcla.-ESPERA espera, que que??!! oí bien?, creo que en realidad necesitas Hermione, ¬¬ o estas jugando con migo debe ser eso- dijo algo confuso y asustado el peliazabache.

-jejejejej hay Harry como crees, me ofendes, pensé que me conocías-rió a carcajadas Ginny.

--.--te ríes de mi?!-dijo a jugarreta.

-quien yo? Jajajjejejjajajej-rió de nuevo la pelirroja.

-ah!!-se acerco a ella y comenzó una guerra de cosquillas, el le hacia cosquillas el las costillas y ellas el cuello(mas bien donde podía ya que Harry se defendía MUY bien), hasta que quedaron uno sobre el otro…

-EJEM ejem-dijo Ginny exageradamente sonrojada..

-am lo siento jeje-dijo Harry volviendo a sentarse-am y que vamos por ´mione?-dijo

-no esta bien luego hablo con ella -dijo

-oh pero eso quiere decir que no es tan importante-continuo el ojiverde.

-pues ahora que lo pienso no tiene nada de importancia-dijo Ginny casi al aire.

-pues entonces por que estabas …?-no pudo acabar el ojiverde.

-por que me e dado cuenta que… que Dean y yo no, no… que tuvimos nuestra ULTIMA pelea..-se enfoco la pelirroja en "ULTIMA".

-pues si tu estarás mejor así…-dijo Harry.

-ES QUE LA VERDAD… LA VERDAD… la verdad si, hemos llegado a hacer cosas que nunca llegamos siquiera a pensar hacer-dijo frotándose la mejilla roja por el golpe.

Harry apretó los puños al imaginar lo sucedido, pero Ginny se percato y tomo sus puños con sus delicadas y afiladas manos.

-creo que si será la ultima, los corazones no están hechos para eso, o si?-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios.

-no, claro que NO!!, am creo que no jejej- dijo Harry.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo…

sonrió Ginny-que lindo atardecer, pero am creo que debemos regresar..-dijo

-si, vamos-respondió; se levantaron los dos y se encaminaron a la sala común

-am (recapitulo la platica desde que salio corriendo de la sala común) acaso em llamaste GINEVRA!!(o cuanto odiaba que la llamasen así)-dijo la pelirroja decidida a entregarle un zape.

-ejem ejem yo?-se hizo el desentendido-yo? Yo no!-dijo y tratando de desaparecer ya que sabia que tendría consecuencias por ello.

-la pelirroja asintió- si tu!!-dijo amenazando con un zape, pero Harry ya se lo esperaba y lo esquivo –muy listo no Potter?-dijo Ginny.

-pues tu dirás, ni me rozo(n/a: elogiándose claro, es hijo de James no?)-dijo pero en ese momento Ginny lo toma desapercibido y le da una mini patadilla cruzada en la parte

trasera.(n/a: no iba a poner pompis o pompas verdad? Jejej).

-jejej, que decías?-dijo orgullosa la pelirroja

-am me distraje ja! No vale!!-dijo Harry

-huy para la otra te aviso-hizo seña de cadete.

-por favor-le siguió el ojiverde.

-jejeejj… - paro y puso cara seria. (Ginny)

-que pasa?-pregunto Harry.

-GRACIAS!!-lo abrazo Ginny.

-am, de nada?-contesto Harry despistadamente.

-jajjjaj;… am, ahora que me acuerdo, ACASO ME LLAMASTE GINEVRA!!!!-dijo la pelirroja

----FIN DEL CAPITULO----

KONICHIHUA!!

Que os pareció?,komenasai (asi se escribe?) espero que les haya gustado, ya que apenas es el primer capitulo, si acaso llegase a ver respuesta subire mas capitulos , POR FA DEJEN REVIEWS!!.

Bueno hasta la proxima.. AU REVOIR!!


	2. UN ENCUENTRO ALGO DOLOROSO

KONICHIHUA!! SALUT!!!

Gracias a todas las personas interesadas en mi fic, subí este capitulo les doy gracias por su apoyo am y por las criticas constructivas ¬¬ no jejje gracias y ahora prosigamos con el fic y nos quedamos en:

-GRACIAS!!-lo abrazo Ginny.

-am, de nada?-contesto Harry despistadamente.

-jajjjaj;… am, ahora que me acuerdo, ACASO ME LLAMASTE GINEVRA!!!!-dijo la pelirroja

Capitulo 2. UN ENCUENTRO ALGO DOLOROSO

Un Dean no muy contento esperaba parada, moviéndose de un lado a otro

(n/a: como una pelota de ping pong juajuajua).

-Harry… no quiero entrar…-dijo Ginny pensando que algún día tendría que hacerlo (n/a: am entrar a la sala común).

- si no quieres no lo hagas, mira nos dormimos en las escaleras sirve y empiezas tu plantón, no?-dijo mofándose Harry.

- mm entonces me apoyas con la locura de volverme LESVIANA?- dijo una pelirroja muy atrevida.

Harry se quedo pensando unos momentos –olvida lo que dije –dijo este desilusionado, puesto que ya había pensado en las pancartas para los plantones.(n/a: con tal de que la pelirroja no se acercara a Dean claro esta no?)

- sabes en algún momento lo tendré que hacer, así que es mejor ahora- dijo muy decidida.

por algo estamos en frente de la sala Griffindor.. pensó el ojiverde(n/a: ósea por algo están en Griffindor, de todo el rollo de ser valientes y eso …)

Entrando a la sala común Dean los vio ah! la gota que derramo el vaso! Ginny si muy bien!!!-pensó algo enfurecido

Al entrar Ginny le dijo- Dean tenemos que hablar- dijo decidida.

NO TENGO NADA DE QUE HABLAR CONTIGO WEASLEY!!!!-dijo este enfurecido.

Harry se alejo cautelosamente pero no sin antes notar lo dicicididos que estaban los chicos.

SI TU QUIERES DEJAR LAS COSAS ASÍ AYA TU, YO NO ME QEDARE CALLADA – al terminar de decir esto la pelirroja le hizo una seña a Harry de que sacara a los demás alumnos, pero todos parecían MUY interesados en la platica. (n/a: si se le puede decir así)

Harry tardo un poco pero al final lo logro, tras esto Ginny le hizo un seña que le dio a entender un gracias.

BIEN DESEAS O NO HABLAR COMIGO, O PREFIERES IR A CUCHICHEAR CON MIS AMIGOS!!!-decía Dean no razonando sus palabras. (n/a: me pregunto existen hombres que razonen lo que digan que alguien me avise…)

Ginny estaba desconcertada, nunca había visto a Dean tan grosero y menos con ella.

-Y BIEN?-dijo sentándose en el sofá junto al fuego.

-primero cálmate, no pienso seguir hablando así- dijo la pelirroja

ASI QUE?-contesto

- seguir gritando y seguir comportándonos como todos unos troll´s- dijo sinceramente la pelirroja.

Dean respiro unos segundos y se relajo…

-gracias ahora me podrías explicar por que te comportas tan… celoso!? –dijoentre otras cosas… pensó.

Dean empezó a recordar una conversación que había tenido con Ron hace poco tiempo.

flash back

Ron estaba un poco fuera de si, ya que se había tomado unas cuantas copas de Hidromiel, ya que había sido su ultima visita a Hogsmade

-Ron no crees que son demasiadas- preguntó Dean

-NO _hip!_ Nada que ver _hip!, _oh! _Hagry_ acércate _amigouu..-_ dijo un Ron algo alcoholizado- i pensar _hip! _Que desde primero mi hermanita _hip!_ Esta enamoradishi-simo-sima…(quiso conjuntar la palabra) de ese hombre, va _hip!_ Ni siquiera se sabe peinar _hip!!_- dijo Ron (n/a: o mas bien intento decir )

Dean se levanto de a tiro enfurecido-QUE!! COMO?,pero si tu hermana, tu hermana ESTA CONMIGO!!, no creo que le guste harry –diciendo como desinteresado, pero enfatizando en "no creo".

- hay hermano _hip! _es una mu…mujj..jer!-acabo por fin la oración- y a demás ysabes _hip!_ como son, no? _Hip!_ y sin contar _hip! _ que es una "Weasley" NO, no!!-acabo el Ron un poco en si todavía.

Dean se quedó pensando NO, NO puede ser ella esta con… conmigo

-hay _hip! _ dan… dea… dean! No te traumes_ hip!_ es solo …ESPERA DE QUE ESTABA HABLANDO?-dijo confundido Ron, ya que una personita (de cabellera castaña) lo había visto hacer el ridículo de su vida (n/a: lo se el siempre tiene sus tan afamados ridículos, lo se lo se)y le había enviado u hechizo para la sobre carga de alcohol que tenia.

fin flashback

Dean? DEAN? DEAN!!-oyó una voz y en ese momento volvió a la sala común con la tan aclamada _hermanita._

-ESTAS AHÍ?- dijo la pelirroja algo preocupada.

-SII!- dijo este cayendo de nuevo en el sillón.

-por favor Dean tenemos que hablar- suplicaba la pelirroja.

-esta bien-dijo a calmado Dean ya sabia en que iba a terminar aquello.

-creo que ya no podemos seguir así, ya que no se ni POR QUE estas así…-decía Ginny.

- lo se … creo que… me e sobre limitado- dijo este arrepentido- perdona por … golpearte, no se que me pasó… perdona U.U-acabó

- no te preocupes por lo menos no dejara huella física-dijo frotándose la mejilla-pero podrías decirme por que razón estas de ese modo conmigo-dijo la pelirroja.

-ESTABA CELOSO, ESO ES TODO, es solo que … no puedo dejar de pensar… en que TU estas ENAMORADA DE POTTER-acabo por fin sus palabras(Dean)

Ginny se quedo CONGELADA-QUE!, QUE!!!?, quien te ha dicho tremenda …-dijo

-no olvida eso, es solo que yo pensé… que tu me… amabas tanto como YO y al darme cuenta que no es así me asuste de tan solo pensar en perderte-dijo Dean

-CREES ACASO QUE NO TE AMO!!!!-le decía Ginny- SI NO TE AMARA NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ TRATNADO DE AREGLARLO, aun así piensas que no te amo!!!!!-

- NO, lo que pienso es que me QUIERES, no que me amas, por que tu amas a …-no termino sus palabras por que se oyó bajar a alguien.

Después de unos minutos oyeron a alguien caer y se acercaron a donde podría haberse efectuado la caída (las escaleras); tras acercarse vieron a alguien de mechones hueros salir de la sala.

Ginny diviso a un muchacho de peliazabache tirado en el piso y fue a ayudarlo, pero este se encontraba algo aturdido por el golpe- HARRY!!! Estas bien??-

-LO VES!!!-grito Dean

Harry salio del transe con el grito y pego un brinco, que solo lo llevo a darse otro golpe en la cabeza, con Ginny que se encontraba frente suyo.

-AUCH!!- grito esta ya que el ojiverde tenia la cabeza algo dura.

Dean dejo sus celos y se dispuso a ver como se encontraban el par aquel.

-Estas bien?- dijo el moreno

-si- dijo Ginny- y tu Harry estas bien?- dijo preocupada.

-SI AUCH! Creo que si!-dijo este aun aturdido.

-por que bajabas tan aprisa?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-no solo tenia … prisa para … em .. tenia que ir con Ron y eso pues era… muy urgente-dijo Harry aliviado de su buen composición de palabras.

Dean no pudo soportar y le dio un puñetazo al ya golpeado Harry.

-DEAN!!!!!!!- grito Ginny tapándose la boca con sus dos manos.

Tras ello harry quedo vencido en las escaleras (n/a: de nuevo)

-hay Harry… lo siento-dijo Dean fingiendo preocupación.

----FIN DEL CAPITULO----

Hi!!

Que os pareció?,se que Dean s esta comportando como todo un Jackas PERO pues es hombre no? Pero en el transcurso de los capítulos verán por que se comporta así…

Bueno hasta la próxima…

PD: dejen reviews

Su diske querida escritora merodea-padfOot .


	3. LA MAFIA?

**KONICHIWA!!!!**

**Como os a parecido el fic, el q calla otorga jejejej, bueno gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y los que no (#... No como creen ) pero como diría una de mis mejores amigas "los que no dejen reviews, les caerá la maldición de la bruja Säy Säy" jejej PERO quería pedirles perdón por lo mal escrito que estuvo el capi pasado no se q tenga el Word de mi compu así que si hubiera más errores pues perdonen jejej bueno nos quedamos en:**

-DEAN!!!!!!!- grito Ginny tapándose la boca con sus dos manos.

Tras ello harry quedo vencido en las escaleras (n/a: de nuevo)

-hay Harry… lo siento-dijo Dean fingiendo preocupación.

Pero la cara Ginny lo hizo sonrojar al instante y se lo llevaron juntos a la enfermería.

**Capitulo 3. LA MAFIA?**

- ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN DEAN!!!, por que si no…- fue interrumpida la pelirroja por Dean.

- QUE? Me dejaras?- dijo este despreocupado y volviendo a agarrar el brazo de Harry

(n/a: como ya habíamos leído en el otro capi, se lo tuvieron que llevar cargando, y a este SE LE CAIA HARRY!!!!!)

- intentas ser sarcásticamente gracioso!!!?, por que si es así …-de nuevo fue interrumpida pero ahora por…

- por Merlín!!!- grito una morena a lo lejos- QUE LE HA PASADO?, SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?¡¡-se acerco a ellos- HARRY¡ HARRY¡ HABLAME!!- dijo desesperada.

-HERMIONE SOLO ESTA INCONSISNTE, NO TE PREOCUPES NO SE A MUERTO SU HEROE!!!-dijo un Dean muy envidioso.

Hermione lo volteo a ver con cara de WHAT ¬¬? y los ayudo con el (n/a: hermosisimo ) cuerpo Harry (n/a: se vio raro verd?).

Ya llegando a la enfermería… (justo enfrente de una cama desocupada)

-BUENO AQUÍ ESTAMOS, YA CUMPLI-dicho esto Dean lo dejo (n/a: hermosisimo cuerpo, heredado por su padre ..(J)..)y se fue.

-Oh! Por Merlín que le ha pasado a este joven?-dijo Madame Pomfrey (la enfermera).

-am.. se a golpeado dos veces la cabeza-se froto la cabeza pensando lo dura que la tiene el ojiverde-am.. a caído de sentón dos veces y .. claro el puñetazo del estúpido de ..-la pelirroja se detuvo al ver la mirada interrogante de la enfermera.

-mmm.. bueno no importa quien fue,(lo que importa es por que?)se pregunto Hermione lo que importa es como arreglarlo-dijo la enfermera

-Harry no es un objeto el cual se pueda…-defendía Hermione.

Ginny guió a Madame Pomfrey un poco lejos de Hermione-am .. perdónela es que am… ella quiere mucho a Harry je-je- dijo algo avergonzada (n/a: hermandad claro esta ¬¬) y volvieron junto a Hermione.

-bueno señorita tranquilícese lo que quise decir es que debemos saber que es lo que necesita el joven-dijo Madame Pomfrey-bueno recuéstenlo iré a ver que es lo que se necesita…- acabo

Harry al momento de ser acostado despertó desorientado y al verlo Ginny se sobresalto y hubiera podido conjugar palabra si no hubiera sido por:

-OH! Harry te encuentras bien?-grito Hermione lo que ocasiono OTRA mirada rara de la enfermera.

Harry no contestaba se mantuvo absorto en la mirada de una preocupada pelirroja, y al notarlo esta se sonrojo y desvío la mirada.

-Harry?- dijo la morena.

-mm.. ah! si mm.. estoy bien ´mione-dijo volviendo en si.

-oh! Harry pensé que te había pasado algo-decía Hermione

El solo se quedaba callado, tratando de divisar señales de vida de la pelirroja

(que estúpido Dean nunca lo había conocido así. Esto a llegado a extremos inadecuados, la verdad nunca pensé llegar a tanto, lo nuestro no era tan… pero como se habrá enterado, la verdad no lo dudo y haya sido..)pensaba Ginny

-RON!-dijo Hermione (n/a: el silencio la estaba matando)

Ginny al verlo se despidió – que bueno que estas bien Harry, luego hablamos , adios Hermione- acabo.

- adios – dijo la morena.

Al salir la pelirroja solo le hace (una cara de pocos amigos) una seña de despedida a Ron y se va…

-y a esta, que le pico?-pregunto Ron.

( por que se abra ido?, acaso fue Ron quien le dijo que yo le gustaba?, QUE YO LE GUSTABA!!!!,)callo en al cuenta el ojiverde.

Hermione y Ron se extrañaban de las expresiones del ojiverde, ya que movía su mano como si platicase con alguien más, (n/a: en pocas palabras lo creyeron loco, o en el caso de ´mione creyó que de verdad le habían pegado duro)

-Harry?- se animo a decir Hermione- am acaso sabes por que esta así Ginny?- trato de aludir el tema.

- creo que esta enojada con … Ron-se le salio al ojiverde.

-pero por que ahora que paso?-dijo

-por que?-dijo despreocupado pero luego oyendo bien lo dicho- QUE?-dijo.

-am nada- bajo la voz- me dices luego- le dijo la joven de cabellos castaños.

-bue-no, y que como te dejaron hermano?, por cierto que paso?- preguntó Ron. (n/a: que metiches se ven en este capi verd?).

-lo golpeo Dean, creo..-atestiguo Hermione.

-QUE?, y tu que le hiciste al estúpido ese.., dijese nuestro amigo, bah!, ya no haya uno en quien confiar..-dijo metido en otros temas el ojiazul.

(estúpido ese?, a si el golpe) pensó Harry ,moviendo la quijada.

-oh Harry te a dejado al cara un poco roja-dijo la morena

-no por que si quieres, le damos su sacudidita e, no te avergüences te a agarrado desprevenido, pero tengo algunos contactos que …-comenzó Ron.

-NI LO PIENSES RON esto no es un juego, te comportas como si fueras de la mafia…-decia la morena.

-pues que quieres ´mione Harry tiene que proteger su hombría, además hay que hacerlos pagar-continuaba con la idea.

-NO Ron acaso estas loco tus ideas son tan Machistas…-decía Hermione

-Haber, haber pueden dejar a un lado mi hombría, la verdad no se que tiene que ver-paro al ver que se acercaba la enfermera con un frasco de la poción.

-bien, solo debe tomarse un gran sorbo joven y después ..-harry tomó el frasco simultáneamente e hizo puchero de lo malo que sabia- pues que espera jugo de manzana?-dijo la enfermera ya saliendo de ese cuadro-los jóvenes de ahora, por todo se pelean y esperan que las…..-Hermione y Ron giraron sus cabezas para ver la partida de la enfermera

-bueno Harry ahora debes descansar- dijo volteando la morena, pero al verlo noto que sus ojos se serraban poco a poco y callo dormido-bueno, gracias por hacerme caso-

-que esperabas, con las pociones raras de Madame Pomfrey, además de cuando a acá debemos…-cuestionaba Ron.

-si aja Ronald, podrías, por favor, dejarlo para luego, ya hay que dejarlo dormir, el pobre esta muy..- decía Hermione

- si lo se, _cansado.._-acabo Ron.

**--------- Fin del capitulo ---------**


	4. ENOJO JUSTIFICADO

**BOUNJOUR, SALUT!!**

_**Comment cava?, espero que bien, lose que onda conmigo, pues es que los quería saludar de manera diferente jejej , bueno volvamos a lo bueno, como se les a hecho el fic, si no les gustado podrían dejar criticas para mejorarlo, o simplemente para decirme lo malísimo q a sido este fic, pero bueno, (bueno CAUTION!! Este capi quise poner varias cosas, osea agradecimientos y todo ese rollo) antes se me había olvidado aclarar lo obvio: los personajes en este fic no son míos sino de la grandísima escritora J. K. Rowling, por lo demás que son las cosas raras, son mías así que no se vallan contra ella si no les gustase el fic. **_

**Jazu Potter**: gracias por darme tu apoyo y sí, Dean es un (&#$..) estúpido, lose pero am de verdad Ginny ya se dio cuenta de lo mal que hizo juntándose con el… faltan tantas cosas, y pensar que todo esto a pasado en apenas 1 día no?, bueno gracias por tus criticas

_(que vergüenza Soy tan cursi!!!, perdonen), bueno además de todo nos quedamos en:_

-bueno Harry ahora debes descansar- dijo volteando la morena, pero al verlo noto que sus ojos se serraban poco a poco y callo dormido-bueno, gracias por hacerme caso-

-que esperabas, con las pociones raras de Madame Pomfrey, además de cuando a acá debemos…-cuestionaba Ron.

-si, aja Ronald, podrías, por favor, dejarlo para luego, ya hay que dejarlo dormir, el pobre esta muy..- decía Hermione

- si lo se _cansado.._-acabo Ron.

**Capitulo 4. ENOJO JUSTIFICADO**

-NO HARRY TE ODIO..-decía una Ginny ofuscada.

-pero yo no…-decía el ojiverde.

-LO LOGRASTE, ROMPI CON DEAN ESO ERA LO QUERIAS NO?!!-tras ello sintió un golpe algo fuerte en la cabeza, había caído de la cama..

-AUCH!... solo fue un sueño, pero parecía tan real-razonando lo que había pasado se le ocurrió una grandísima idea-Dobby! Dobby!- llamaba, y de repente entre una nube de humos salio un elfo domestico, una personita de poca estatura, GRANDES orejas(n/a: perdonen la exageración), color pálido, y unos enormes ojos.

-si señor amo Potter?-predicaba el elfo.

-perdona, se que es muy tarde pero me puedes hacer un favor?-dijo el azabache.

-si amo Potter usted dira…-

- quisiera que vallas a la sala común y veas si Ginny Weasley se encuentra allí, en caso de que no, ve MUY sigilosamente al cuarto de las chicas-acabo Harry

-pero señor-

-lose Dobby, no se permite, pero algo me dice que no esta dormida en este momento-respondió el azabache.

-esta bien-en un haz de luz desapareció el elfo domestico, pero tras su huida se oia- si no fuera el señor amo Potter el niño que sobrevivió esto no el estaría pasando a Dobby a las tres de la mañana….-

Sin lugar a dudas Harry tenia razón; Ginny se encontraba despierta, ya al entrar Dobby logro ver su silueta en el sillón, notó unas cuantas lagrimas rozando sus mejillas y regreso a la enfermería.

Harry se estaba cabeceando en su cama –am señor amo Potter? Dobby le tiene noticias-acabó

El azabache se sobresalto y abrió los ojos -QUE? Que?, a sí que paso Dobby- despertó.

-am… señor, Dobby vio a la señorita Ginny despierta en la sala común de Griffindor y parece que a estado llorando señor-

-pobre… y que más Dobby?- dijo Harry

-pues señor, usted solo me pidió que…-dijo avergonzado el elfo.

-si es cierto Dobby lo siento es solo que hoy fue un día largo…, pero gracias Dobby puedes volver a dormir-le dijo

-no se le ofrece algo mas señor?-

-no gracias- tras oir esto Dobby dio media vuelta.

-que descanse señor-

-si buenas noches Dobby-dijo el ojiverde entre dormido.

En al mañana todos hablaban del juego…

-vamos por a Harry para que vea el juego con nosotros no ´mione?-decía un pelirrojo emocionado.

-am tu vas por Ginny y yo por Harry va?-contesto al morena.

-am… esta bien ¬¬ -dijo algo celoso el ojiazul. (n/a: por que será?)

Cuando Hermione se aproximaba a la enfermería logro divisar la cabellera rebelde del ojiverde…

-HARRY!-este voltio- oh! Harry que bueno que estas bien, como siges?, te duele la cabeza?-cuestionaba la morena.

- bien y no me duele la cabeza, pero Hola ´mione-respondió las preguntas el peliazabache.

-je-je Hola, vine por ti-decía Hermione.

-para que o que?-

-para dos cosas, una para lo de el juego y otra para que me expliques que pasó ayer- decía la morena.

-am eso… la verdad es que creo que eso lo tendrías que hablar con Ginny…-

-tal vez tengas razón… pero eso en cuanto a lo de ella pero que hiciste para que Dean te golpeara?-cuestiono

-am… y quien juega?-le saco la vuelta Harry.

-mmm..-Hermione decidió dejarlo por la paz- am Ingla..-no al dejó terminar

- a si Inglaterra vs EUA será emocionante!!!, vamos-trato de hacer cuanto pudo para eludir el tema.

Mientras tanto Ron se veía llegar a Ginny…

La pelirroja al verlo se volteo al lado contrario (es increíble que si quiera se atreva a hablarme) pensaba

-am Ginny veras el juego con nosotros?- preguntaba el culpable (digo ejem Ron)

-ah… si-dijo para si Ginny- NO!!-dicho esto se alejo casi marchando (paso fuerte, azotando los pies, etc. )

-ahora esta?-se preguntaba Ron, sin notar al presencia de una personita. (no era Dobby)

-y todavía lo preguntas?-dijo una voz

-AH!-grito despavorido-am quie-qui-quien anda ahí?-volteando logro divisar a un muchacho de cabello dorado que era sin lugar a dudas Colin-ah… hola Colin… que decías?-

-la verdad es que cuando uno se emborracha debería quedarse callado y no estar diciendo tamañas mentirotas-decía ()

-pues que no era que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad?, am espera-razono (n/a: o como tarda en razonar no?)-tratas de decirme algo? Acaso dije algo malo?- acabo el pelirrojo.

-que no dijiste Ron, que no dijiste-tratando de hacerse el misterioso se fue…

**-----Fin del capítulo-----**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

() Esta es una parte del segundo capitulo que nos podría ayudar a explicarnos por que Colin sabe de la discusión:

_Después de unos minutos oyeron a alguien caer y se acercaron a donde podría haberse efectuado la caída (las escaleras);_ _tras acercarse vieron a alguien de mechones hueros salir de la sala._

Ginny diviso a un muchacho de peliazabache tirado en el piso y fue a ayudarlo, pero este se encontraba algo aturdido por el golpe- HARRY!!! Estas bien??-

En ese capitulo en la parte en la que Harry se encontraba en el piso, era por que momento antes había pillado a Colin escuchando la conversación de la desahuciada pareja y había tratado de ir tras el pero…(se tropezó con su mismo pie y _blabla_ ya lo sabemos )

_**Cabe mencionar que Harry también estaba oyendo la conversación…**_

_**SALUT! (**que os parecio?)_

**Bueno se que los últimos dos capítulos han estado MUY cortos pero, los que me conocen ya saben que me encanta escribir y también subirles, ya saben que se les quiere y por ello les quize subir este peque capitulo..**

**BUENO hasta la próxima …**

**SAYONARA!!!!!**

_**(este capi se lo dedico a las personas que siempre me han apoyado:**_

_**Jazu, la Bruja Say-Say, Paulina, Merodea-pRongs, mil gracias!!!)**_


	5. BoOnuS!

_**JURO QUE MIS INTENSIONES NO SON BUENAS!!!**_

------------------------------------------------------------

**KONICHIWA!!!**

**Miren aquí les tengo algunos de los autores en los que más me he picado con sus historias, estan SUPER pausicas se las recomiendo..: (estos son sus pename)**

1.- **LaBrujaSay-Say o bien Merodea-mOony** (es que tiene dos ) (la verdad tiene muchos buenos pero el q mas le gusta aqui a su escritora favorita (verdad?!!) es: **_Chicäs, chicö0ös, bätälläs ÿ ämö0ör_**.)

2.- **Jazu Potter** ( me encata como escribe esta chavala pero el que más me gusta es: **_Amores Frustrados_**)

3.- **Claudia Granger** (la verdad estan un poco loco su fic pero super divertido si quieren pasar mas rato riendo se los recomiendo, el fic yo leo es: **_Manicomio Hogwarts_**)

4.- **Merodea-pRongs**: (_una de mis mas mejores amigas q por sierto estamos esnojadas pero .. espero q se resuelva_..) (su fic esta tan bien elaborado que am no se por que no resive reviews pero bueno lo recomiedo es: **_AMOR Y AMISTAD dos sentimientos inigualados_**

Y POR ULTMO el que de verdad MáS se los recomiendo me a encantado de verdad….

"**_CORAZONES ROTOS_**" _por su queridisima (por supuesto no?) escritora que próximamente espera subir otro con algo de Japón por aquí algo de Tsubasa por allá y de mas.._

Pero bueno se despide su escritora del alma (claro no?) y espera que les agraden estas historias al igual q la mía VERDAD¬!!!!! Claro yo tambien los quiero... **¬¬**

Bueno hasta la proxima y ya saben **DEJEN CRITICAS**!!!! Espero q buenas XD no jejej de todo tipo hasta aceptaría q me regañaran por recomendarles autoras… jejjej bueno..

**SAYONARA..**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TRAVESURA REALIZADA!!!**_


	6. ACTO DE PRECENCIA

**KONICHIHUA gente linda como han estado?**

**Espero que no estén muy enojados conmigo jiji, me tarde mucho en subirlo lo se, pero nadie me dijo que actualizara pronto y no dejan suficientes reviews ee les e advertido la maldición de la bruja Say Say les caerá ee!! jejej pero bueno espero y con esta amenaza los dejen.**

**Tratare de responder a mis poquitos y solitarios reviews pero por lo pronto:**

**Jazu**: te apoyo, se te quiere y reponte!!..(juajuaju que cortante)

**la.loka.lectora.de.fanfics**: am haber gracias… por tu review tan … constructivo y la verdad no se si algún día llegue a ser tan buena escritora , como para llegar a compararme con J.K Rowling, pero te prometo que lo intentare, te agradesco por ser mi primer review constructivo..(te confieso que al leerlo me infarte pero ahora te comprendo ¬¬? Jejje)

**Nos quedamos:**

-pues que no era que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad?, am espera-razono (n/a: o como tarda en razonar no?)-tratas de decirme algo? Acaso dije algo malo?- acabo el pelirrojo.

-que no dijiste Ron, que no dijiste-tratando de hacerse el misterioso se fue…

-mMm…-quedo sin entender Ron

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 5. ACTO DE PRECENCIA**

Hermione y harry se encaminaban hacia el comedor

-quien crees que gane?-preguntaba la morena

Harry pudo divisar una silueta conocida-Ginny..-dijo

-no juegues.. quien?- trato de adentrarlo en el tema

-no, mira Ginny-contesto y fue tras ella seguido por Hermione

-hola Gin -saludo la morena al llegar

-am hola- dijo

-.. Ginny-dijo el ojiverde

-si Harry así me llamo, como sigues?, te dejo salir madame Pomfrey, ese cabezota ..-negó con la cabeza

-am y como dormiste?-cambio de tema Hermione.

-bien ¬¬? (esto es raro, que pasa, si el que paso la noche en la enfermería fue Harry?)pensó.

-te enteraste del partido?, se supone que Ron iría por ti pero..-dijo la morena

La pelirroja se volteo -si, si me encontró, pero que, vamos a comer?-dijo

-pues si, a decir verdad tengo hambre, vamos Harry?-pregunto Hermione

-si vamos-

-por que tan callado Harry?-trato de sacar tema la pelirroja

-no es solo que no pude dormir, tuve una pesadilla-

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se sentaron en los tres de los cuatro lugares restantes..

-Mmm lasaña, ensalada de berenjena y..-

-laseña? Que es eso ´mione?-pregunto el ojiverde.

-am es "lasaña" y es un platillo creo que Frances?, pero sabe mmm, por que lo habrán preparado?-concluyo Hermione.

-bueno creo que tomare laseña y …-dijo el ojiverde

-hay Harry…- comento Ginny

En medio de la conversación llegó un pelirrojo sentándose en frente de la morena(n/a: miren la cosa estaba así, Hermione y Ginny estaban juntas y Harry estaba solo enfrente de ellas, así que Ron llega y se sienta enfrente de Hermione a lado de Harry jejej que revuelta no?)

-Ron te encuentras bien? Por que estas un poco…-dijo el ojiverde, dejando atrás la tan afamada laseña.

-am si, es que no tengo mucho apetito-acabo el pelirrojo

-eso si que es preocupante..-dijo la morena

En todo el comedor se oían cuchicheos sobre el próximo juego,todos lo esperaban con ansias la voz de Dumbledor las hizo callar - Buen provecho!!-

-oh! Dumbledor, en que momento llego?-exclamo Harry

Sin dejar si quiera que se enfriara la comida, Ron le entro duro.

-pense que no tenias hambre.. ¬¬?-comento la morena

-_que´g e´gpe´g´abas no se pue´ge -_trago bocado_-_ _desperdiciar tan grandiosa_-volvió a comer-_co´gmida ve´gdad Hag´rry?_-

-am si, si-Harry trataba de guardar cuanta comida podía para el juego. (botana jeje)

-ah!-trago bocado, que al parecer se le había atorado ya que apuntaba a su garganta y se estaba poniendo algo morado.

-Ron estas bien?- pregunto el ojiverde golpeándole la espalda para ver si respondía.

Este lo golpeo tan fuerte que el pedazo de comida salio volando hacia el plato de cierta personita a lado de Hermione.

-pfu!!-respiro Ron

-ajjajajajaj- rió Colin a lado de Harry.

-DIAC!!, QUE TAMBIEN ESTO ME LO TIENES QUE ARRUINAR?, no te conformas con meterte en mis relaciones y ahora te metes con mi plato de comida?, NO RONALD ESTO YA ES IMPERDONABLE!!-gritando esto, pelirroja se paro amenazadoramente sacando su varita.

-basta chicos, podríamos tener una comida tranquila?-decía Hermione

Al ver esto Ron se sobresalto y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue-Desmaius-dicho esto salio una luz blanca de su varita y se sentó no muy seguro de lo que había hecho.

(Nadie se había fijado en el hecho, era tan común las peleas en esa bolita…)

-am Ginny estas bien?-decía Kathie tomando su tenedor y moviendo el cuerpo de la pelirroja como si fuera un animal-no responde am!? Perfecto Ron, la haz desmemoriado-(OjO nueva chica!!)

-EN VERDAD LE DISTE?-dijo sorprendo Harry.

-No Kathie, creo que el término seria: "a perdido el conocimiento"-dijo Luna al pasar.

-solo se a desmayado,QUE!?-razonó-MERLIN mi madre me matara!!, haber Hermione tu debes saber como resolver esto cierto?-dijo asustado el pelirrojo.

-am creo que era el ´´´-

-por que se complican!!-decía colin

-yo te apoyo, haber apártense-dijo Kathie levantándose de su lugar con su juego de calabaza en mano- haber -tomo un poco- creo que seria el contrahechizo ´´-

-presta-dijo Ron tomando el jugo de Kathie, y echándoselo en la cara a su hermana.

Con una débil tos despertó la pelirroja.

-lo ven-dijo Colin parandose de puntitas para alcanzar a ver desde su lugar.

-Hey!! ese era mi jugo-dijo Kathie.

-Ginny estas bien?-pregunto preocupada Hermione.

-que me a pasado?- inquirió la pelirroja

-te a llegado un desmaius de Ron-dijo Harry.

-RONALD!!!siii tuuu!!!-se levanto de golpe

-je-je…-(cara de fushi que siempre pone Ron al estar asustado)

-me las pagaras!!!-decia la pelirroja.

-esto que haz hecho es de muggles -se dirijio al pelirrojo- tranquila, mira vamos a que te cambies- le dijo a la pelirroja Hermione.

-am por cierto, por que tengo jugo de calabaza en la ropa?, HERMIONE! Una explicación-se acerco a ella-am cuanto tiempo llevo así?-dijo poniedose algo colorada.

-am no mucho, no te preocupes, pero vamos-dijo la morena

-si Ginny vamos, ya casi empieza el partido-dicho esto Kathie tomo el brazo de la pelirroja, para irse.

Ginny se despido con una mirada furtiva hacia Ron.

-que?, merlin quien entiende a las mujeres, pero tu sigue comiendo Harry-decía Ron.

-que idiota eres Ron-dijo la metiche de Parvati.

Harry le dio una mirada furtiva a Ron- hay Ron, creo que ya acabe nos vemos luego no?-

-cla´go-dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a comer.

Saliendo del comedor Harry se encontró con una muchacha ojiazul, cabello castaño, lacio, alta y curveada, era imposible que quitase los ojos de ella, .

- Hola!! -dijo- Harry verdad?(no pense que fueras tan lindo )pensó

-je, si pero… tu nombre es?-le contesto el ojiverde,su **corazon** giraba a mil por hora(por que... estoy tan nervioso?,en verdad es linda..)pensó.

Esta muchacha estaba rodeada por varios hombres, entre ellos:Colin, Seamus,Dean y unos cuantos más…

-ejem-se acerco a el-me llamo Danielle Stanford, soy de nuevo ingreso, y am quisiera saber si am, me podrías decir donde queda la sala común de Gryffindor, por que no se -cara de cachorrito!!- donde queda-acabo.

-voy para allá me acompañas?-le pregunto el ojiverde.

-por supuesto-dijo contenta la veela.

Al oir esto los chicos que la esperaban se marcharon cabiz baja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SALUT!!**

**Que os parecio?, cortisimo verdad?, bueno la explicación…**

**Danielle es descendiente de veelas por parte de su madre la verdad no se si se pueda por parte de su padre, creo que no jejje.**

**Hay nuevas personas los se pero mas adelante vendrán leyendo su historia.**

**Bueno para todos aquellos que no dejen reviews, juajuajau ya me las cobrare!!!,pero para las personas que de purititiita casualidad no les guste mi fic o crean que le falta algo(que son poquitas verd ¬¬?) y tengan opciones podrían contactarme a mi correo electrónico para debatirnos.**

**Nos leemos luego jajaj hasta la próxima….**

**AU REVOIR!!!**


	7. El PARTIDO 1era parte

**Hola!!! Como han estado…**

**Por fin Salí de vacaciones, alguien me podría felicitar!!!?, jejej les subiría mas seguido pero casi no hay personas leyendo, espero y les este gustando, bueno OK ok ya …**

**Capitulo anterior!!!:**

-ejem-se acerco a el-me llamo Danielle Stanford, soy de nuevo ingreso, y am quisiera saber si am, me podrías decir donde queda la sala común de Griffindor, por que no se-cara de cachorrito!!-donde queda-acabo.

-voy para allá me acompañas?-le pregunto el ojiverde.

-por supuesto-dijo contenta la veela.

Al oir esto los chicos que la esperaban se marcharon cabiz baja.

**

* * *

CAPITULO 6 EL PARTIDO (1era parte)**

En la sala común se encontraban las chicas sentadas frente al fuego…

-por que tienes un hermano tan…-decía Kathie

-uno?... si supieras..-decía la morena

-hay ´mione Bill no están malo jejeje-rió la pelirroja

-jjajjaajjaj-

-oye?, pero quien se mudara con nosotras? Y si es otra psicópata, no crees que es suficiente con la maniática de luna?, que por cierto donde se alojaron sus compañeras de cuarto, por que con eso de que tatemo toda su habitación por unas simples chispitas-dijo Kathie

-la verdad no creo que haya sido unas simples chispitas, ya la conoces…-

-ahora que hizo?-pregunto Hermione

-ja!! En las que se mete la pobre pero bueno me iré a cambiar, ahora bajo-

Hermione y Kathie seguían platicando sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de la pelirroja…

Por otro lado casi llegando a la sala…

-Y de donde vienes?-los latidos del ojiverde aceleraban a paso veloz-por que digo no te había visto antes…-

-no, acabo de llegar soy de Beauxbatons, bueno era-dijo la ojiazul.

- casi llegamos, pero-dijo para si(ahora que lo pienso)- los chicos no te quisieron ayudar?-

-no jeje, lo que pasa, es que (esperaba) no se que les pasaba estaban muy raros, espero y no sean todos asi ,por lo menos tu no lo eres-

Se ruborizo-am ya llegamos,- enfrente del retrato de la señora gorda- no se si en Beauxbatons se igual pero aquí en cada sala tenemos que decir la contraseña para entrar-

-am(que lindo) -

-_mandragora roja-_dijo y tras esto se abrió el retrato.

-no imaginate la cara de Dumbledor al ver el cuarto jejej-decía Kathie a lo lejos.

-si ya me la imagino, pero quien lo habra limpiado por que sí…-decía la morena.

-hola chicas!-saludo con afán el ojiverde

Danielle al ver que el ojiverde conocía a las chicas decidió irse a su habitación..-gracias por todo, espero nos veamos pronto- tras esto se despidió con un beso.

-hoo…la?-saludo Hermione

-O.o?-quedo Kathie

-je-je m.m(n/a: se supone que son corazones!!)-su sangre se le subio a la cabeza, el corazon hacia tom..tom y al recordar el beso tumtumtumtutmtum (taquicardia!! No, Merlin no lo quiera!!), había sido tan especial ese momento..

-Potter?!!-se paro frente suyo Kathie, su mano la deslizaba de arriba abajo en frente del ojiverde y el no respondía…-ceo que lo hemos perdido Hermione-

-que chistosa!! Jeje creo que le a picado…-levantaba las cejas en forma de albur.

-que? La mosca del amor?-respondió Kathie aguafiestas.

-algo así-

-hey Potter!!!, hay viene Snape-quizo hacerlo entrar en razón Kathie

Algo muy profundo (talvez el subconsciente del ojiverde) reacciono al oir el nombre (n/a: del cabeza de mayonesa) de Snape-QUE? Donde?- busco por todos lados pero no pudo encontrar al susodicho y entre cerro sus ojos hacia las chicas.

-no me mires a mi Harry-dijo la morena apuntando hacia la menor de la habitación(n/a: Kathie es del grado de Ginny)

-hey! Que aguafiestas!!-dijo

- pff!! Y los de mas?-pregunto el ojiverde.

-pues Ron… (algo en su estomago salto) … am debe de estar acabando de..-fue interrumpida Hermione

-TRAGAR!!, no se donde le cabe tanto!!-dijo Kathie

-ajjajajajjajajajjajaj!!!!-los tres rieron a carcajadas.

Bajando las escaleras…

-creo que estoy algo exagerada…-dijo la pelirroja viendo lo que traía puesto-pero es que jugara INGLATERRA!!, claro que va a ganar digo tiene que ganar!!-bajo las escaleras -de que ríen?-

-jeje es –volteo a verla Harry-queee-trato de sentarse pero callo al ver el atuendo de la pelirroja.

-cuidado Potter-dijo Kathie al sentir caer el cuerpo del moreno en sus pies

-Ginny, no sabia que fueras tan aficionada-dijo la morena

-MERLIN!!-saltaron Dean y Ron al entrar y verla..

-ja-ja-ja-(risa fingida)-ya casi se empieza el partido podríamos … VERLO!!-grito la pelirroja.

-lindo atuendo Gin-dijo Kathie

-tu si sabes apreciar U.U-

-QUE demonios llevas puesto?-le dijo Ron a la pelirroja

-que vergüenza…-dijo Parvati al entrar (n/a: osea cuando entraron Ron y Dean, Parvati iba casi enseguida junto con su hermana, pero ella se fue a su casa OK!!)- tengo un recado para ti-

-así?, de quien?-pregunto

-am-(se hizo al indiferente)- Snape dijo en palabras exactas para que no digas que no te-

-si si que dijo?-

-"_dile a Ginevra que quiero que venga al finalizar la..?_" bueno talvez no dijo eso exacto pero…-

-am, si gracias, Parva-dijo Kathie

-_Parvati _por favor , bueno, adios chicos –se despidió coquetamente y subió.(n/a: hace referencia a que quiere que le llamen así Ok!!)

-merlin!!, mas obvia no puede ser, pero bueno … alguien sabe el hechizo para ver el partido en …--dijo la morena

-O.o, no… no te lo sabes?-quedo atónito Ron

-¬¬ no! Hay algún problema?-

-me decepcionas-dijo agarrando un cojín y aventándoselo a la cara-pero tranquilos… yo si me lo se je-je-

-oh!! Merlin salve a Ginny-dijeron a juego los chicos.

-bueno creo que era algo relacionado con "_Quidespe"_-tras esto parecieron una serie de personas en un estadio gigante, se oían gritos, personas aclamando a los jugadores, abucheos y en una enorme pantalla a lo lejos se podía divisar unas letras "INGLATERRA vs EUA"

-wow!, bien todavía no empieza-dijo volteando a ver a la responsable de la vista- pero que traes puesto Ginny en verdad necesitaran más que eso para que ganen, yo digo que un milagro!!-dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.

-Oh! Lo olvidaba-se revoloteo el cabello-eres el enemigo-entre cerro los ojos

-enemigo?-pregunto Hermione

-SI!!!, por que no apoya a Inglaterra desde que perdió sus ahorros con los gemelos… verdad Ronald?!!-

-es eso cierto?-gritaron a coro

-Si!, y ni el mismísimo Tom Riddle me ara cambiar de opinión!!-dijo decidido-por que perdí el dinero que era para comprarte…-cayó al darse cuenta que la morena si le ponía atención y estaba MUY interesada-tu regalo Harry..-volteó a verlo

-Pero si no me …-se detuvo al sentir el codazo de cierta personita-am, ejem…quize decir que-buscaba con la mirada cualquier cosa que lo sacara de esa…-Oh! ya empezó! –

Todos prestaron atención al juego…

-OH! aficionados que viven como muggles la tan grata intensidad del Quiddich, es hora de presenciar el tan esperado partido, que nos tocara comentar a …-se oía una voz un poco acabada y al momento vivaz.

* * *

Bueno fin de la primera parte la verdad en estos momentos estoy pasando por momento muy depresivos, la verdad duele saben, pero bueno me agradaria q me dejen critica, una palabrita de aliento algo.. algooo!! 


End file.
